<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cin Vhetin by Noxfam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175430">Cin Vhetin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxfam/pseuds/Noxfam'>Noxfam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Skirata [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Fatherhood, Forgiveness, Hurt/Comfort, Mandalorian, Mandalorian Culture, Multi, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Science Fiction, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Some Humor, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxfam/pseuds/Noxfam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This story follows the life of a Mandalorian, inducted into the empire as a stormtrooper becoming a purge trooper through his merit. later betraying the empire. After the loss of a loved one he did terrible things that he still hasn't forgiven himself for, But after he meets Sephi and the others and surrounds himself with friends that support him, maybe he'll learn how to...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Mandalorian Character(s)/Original Character(s), original - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jason Skirata [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1900840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Star Wars Fanfiction Discord</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prolouge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>After a friend of his died he threw himself into a specific type of work leading him to commit many atrocities in the empires name...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="xcontrast">
<p></p><div>
<p></p><div><p>Wrath... twas the name of the picture drawn by the flames that enveloped A village. Soldiers dressed in black walked down a road slaughtering innocent men, women, and children.</p><p>The only sense of humanity left emanating from the soldiers Stemmed from the visors, but even they gave a cold gaze, for beneath those red visors hid monsters. The Soldier In the front called out, "We are Purge troopers of The Empire! I am Purge trooper Cpt. Kaarn. Within this village is a jedi! Until the fugitive shows himself we will continue with order 37!".</p><p>Another Purge trooper behind him spoke up, "Uh sir, We aren't doing any capturing.". "You're right. That's the point, If the Jedi still has his morale compass he'll show, besides… what's the fun in waiting?" Kaarn Replied, signaling his men to divide and conquer.</p><p>A Miralian couple was Hurrying to pack and run, but before they could grab the things they needed, the door busted open. Before anyone could react a shot was fired and a body fell to the floor. A purge trooper entered the room aiming his blaster at the Man who was cradling his spouse who was still clinging to life.</p><p>A second purge trooper entered, but stopped seeming to have been reminded of something something. Before the First purge trooper could get a shot off, a sound came from upstairs. Suddenly <em>The</em> <em><strong>roof came down</strong></em> <em>on the first purge trooper!</em></p><p>A gleaming green light followed it down. Before the second could react He was pushed <em><strong>right through the wall!</strong></em> The Mirialan jedi turned and kneeled in front of the couple. He motioned the man to go out the back, and the man did as he was told. Rain started to come down and began to put out the flames.</p><p>The jedi looked into the darkness. A lighting strike came down illuminating the purge trooper who had stood back up, although his helmet was knocked off. The Purge trooper activated a flare to illuminate the area around him revealing his Ruffled black hair and purple, tired eyes.</p><p>The Jedi reignited his lightsaber and walked out through the hole he sent The purge trooper through. "You're pretty durable." The Jedi remarked to The trooper. The trooper didn't respond, only Igniting his Electro-staff and taking a stance.</p><p>The jedi took one of his own. A moment passed as the flare burned. The jedi moved forward <em>pushing</em> his lightsaber in a stabbing motion, The Purge trooper parried his attack then spun into a side attack aimed at the Jedi's head.</p><p>The Jedi blocked the attack,quickly carrying it above his head then performing an overhead strike. The purge trooper jumped backwards dodging the attack. The Jedi stepped back getting into his stance once more.</p><p>"We can put down our weapons, you know." The jedi stated. The purge trooper charged at him, The Jedi <em>Swung</em> his lightsaber at him, The Purge trooper ducked under the attack hitting the Jedi's leg making him drop to a knee. The Purge trooper turned around and brought his electro-staff down upon the Jedi's head, but before he could make contact The Jedi used the force to push him back.</p><p>This time around The purge trooper plunged his electro-staff into the ground catching himself. The Jedi attempted to stand up but fell back to his knee. He stood up a second time and was successful. The jedi Got into a stance that compensated for his Injured leg.</p><p>The purge trooper moved in on him striking from the side where his leg was injured, The Jedi parried the attack. The purge trooper started to spin his electro-staff, trying to throw the jedi off. The Jedi closed his eyes and pulled his lightsaber back.</p><p>Then suddenly he <em>thrusted</em> his lightsaber, <strong>stopping</strong> the electro-staff's motion! A look of surprise came over the purge troopers face. The jedi quickly disarmed The purge trooper, force pushing his electro-staff away.</p><p>The jedi went to attack the Purge trooper again, but he dodged, instead the jedi caught him in the leg causing him to fall and roll. The Jedi pointed his lightsaber at the purge trooper, "You are defeated. Stay down." The jedi stated.</p><p>The purge trooper looked The Jedi in the eyes. The Jedi stared back at him. Noticing a deep emptiness that almost frightened him and something else... A moment passed, the flare burning out.</p><p>A large explosion in the distance caught The Jedi off guard, allowing The purge trooper to pull out his blaster and fire. The Blaster bolt hit The Jedi center-mass. The Jedi fell to the floor as the Purge Trooper rose.</p><p>The Jedi coughed up blood. "Well... That's some quick draw you got there!" The Jedi looked over at The trooper, "I saw a deep void within you." The purge trooper Looked at him on the ground.</p><p>"I also saw sadness and regret, within that emptiness. You *Cough* Don't have to be like this. You can choose a different path. *Cough* What's your name, Warrior?" The Jedi asked. The Trooper looked to the destroyed village,<br/>
<br/>
"<span class="u"><em><strong>Nibral</strong></em></span>"</p><p>Chapter 1 end.</p><p>Nibral - Failure</p></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Will, Revived</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason fights his way to the control room.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I found myself on the transport ship on the way to Kessel as we heard about a rebel outpost stationed there. As our inquisitors went to "politely" ask the Kessel officials why they were allowed, our job was to get in there and "evict" them, as Kaarn explained.<br/>
While Kaarn was riling up the others I sat in the back looking at my picture of liana, The girl who died years ago… I looked up at the rest and Kaarn looked back at me,<br/>
<br/>
"Hey Skirata! You came from Mandalore. Why don't you come up here and inspire us, with one of those battle chants!" he said beckoning me over.</p><p><br/>
"No thanks..."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Come on! They're all waiting for y-"</p><p><br/>
"<em>NO!</em>".<br/>
<br/>
I had raised my voice. Kaarn looked at me, anger in his eyes. "You're on the frontline Jason," he said, stifling rage.</p><p>"Yes sir" I replied. Within the hour we had reached Kessel, the ships transporting our inquisitors split up from the ships carrying soldiers as we were on our way to the battlefield.</p><p>When we got there we were met with destroyed ships on the ground and soldiers charging at each other. We finally touched down and I got on a speeder and raced to the frontline. When I got there I slowed down my speeder then quickly jumped off it as it made me a target.</p><p>A broke into a combat roll and stood up behind cover pulling out my heavy blaster and electro staff. Through several grueling hours of combat we managed to push back the rebels, Many rebels fell at my hand.</p><p>A normal Mandalorian would revel at this opportunity but...I lost my will to fight long ago. Nevertheless we made it to the base. I went in first shooting two rebels in the face and torso, killing a third with an electro-staff to the back of the head.</p><p>The rest of the Storm troopers made it in after me. I made my way into the base with a slew of rebel bodies behind me. I made it to a room leading to their landing pad, Then I stopped dead in my tracks.</p><p>I got a piercing headache, like something telling me something was near. I worked through it, and it suddenly stopped. I opened the door and… Froze.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Chapter 2, end</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. ADRENALINE, SURGES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jason sees someone long thought dead...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I saw Liana? But no she's dead...I dropped my electrostaff. She was wearing civilian clothes with… a lightsaber on her side. Her face was full of anger and green? There were markings on it as well...Miralian?</p><p>I didn't have time to process this information as a group of purge troopers entered the room. Kaarn was with them as he said "Good job skirata you found a jedi!". "Liana" ignited her lightsaber.</p><p>"<strong><em>No. Not again.</em></strong>"  I thought to myself as before I decided my body moved forward towards "Liana" stopping half way and turning to my fellow purge troopers. "Run." i said to the jedi, a wave of shock coming over her face.</p><p>She nodded and turned to run, a purge trooper raised his blaster to fire at her. I quickly <strong>shot</strong> the trooper. then the control panel for the doors. "The mission has changed..." I said, picking up my electro staff, "You're new target… is me." I said feeling… purpose.</p><p>"Execute The traitor." Kaarn Ordered. The first purge trooper moved to attack, I blocked it. Another trooper attempted to attack me, I used my electrostaff to <em>push</em> the first trooper away, blocking the other and firing my DC-17 into him, killing him.</p><p>I quickly panned over to two other troopers shooting them in the head and chest. The first purge trooper came back at me, I dodged then used my electro-staff to lock his and fired my blaster into him.</p><p>I reset my stance glaring at the troopers who sat there and watched in disbelief. "They were weak, show me your worth!" Kaarn shouted, pointing his electro-staff at me. Three of them charged towards me.</p><p>This time I holstered my blaster and gripped my Electro-staff firmly. The first one attacked my stomach so I <em>slid</em> under the attack hitting him in the back taking him out.</p><p>Before I could recover the second one Tried to attack me from the side, I managed to dodge. I <em>struck</em> toward his head. He raised his weapon, pushing away my staff, turning and hitting me in the side.</p><p>I rotated my body using the kinetic energy from his attack and turned it into a devastating blow hitting him in the temple killing him. I started breathing heavily,<br/><br/>"Need I show you more?" I taunted Kaarn.</p><p>I dropped to my knee and coughed up blood into my helmet, I underestimated the damage I took. The third attacked from my blindspot nearly hitting me in the side of the head.</p><p>I dodged by an inch, with it knocking my helmet off, But I didn't care! This fight... it's the first time in ten years I felt <em><strong>aliv</strong><strong>e!</strong></em></p><p>I threw away my staff and grabbed the purge trooper's and head butted him <strong>hard</strong>, Knocking him out, taking his electro-staff. The only one left was Kaarn… My leader. "Well done. I didn't know you had it in you...aruetti.".</p><p>"Draar jorhaa'ir ner joha, chakaaryc shabuir!" I yelled, charging at him. He let our weapons clash and looked into my eyes. "Let's see who walks away with their life!" He roared, pushing away my electro-staff.</p><p>I was prepared to die, but in the back of my mind I was thinking...who was that jedi? <br/><br/>It doesn't matter... <br/><br/><em><strong>Neither of us is making it out of this alive</strong></em></p><p>Chapter 3, end.</p><p>Draar jorhaa'ir ner joha, chakaaryc alor'ad - Never speak my language, rotten bastard</p><p>aruetti - Traitor</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Traitor's duel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I attempted to strike him in the side with my electro-staff but he managed to <em>parry</em> it and <strong>struck</strong> me in the leg forcing me to take a knee. "Good boy. Kneel to your master-." He yelled, as he went to strike me in the head but I quickly put up my electro-staff causing his to slide off.</p><p>I used the momentum to spin and hit his helmet sending it <em>flying</em>, then <strong>kicked</strong> him into the wall. I charged at him, electro-staff ready to swing at his head.</p><p>He quickly stood up and dodged my attack grabbing my arm and hitting me in the stomach making me drop my electro-staff. He then threw me onto the ground.</p><p>I hit the ground hard bouncing once and then coming to rest. I was completely gassed as he started to walk towards me with a DC-17 in his hand.</p><p>He aimed it at my head, "Shame... we really could've used your talent.".</p><p>I began to think to myself,</p><p>This is okay … she's long gone… was...was that... Doesn't matter… I wish I could've seen her one more time.</p><p>I looked to a corner, and to my confusion, there was a man in a hood. The Man seemed familiar and he looked "clear"? He looked as if he was trying to say something to me like he was shouting.</p><p>I could only make out one word. "Live.". I looked up to see Kaarn about to pull the trigger. He squeezed and the gun fired, but I managed to <em>dodge</em>! <strong>I had my second wind</strong>!</p><p>I kicked the gun out of his hand and jumped up, ready for another fight. He <em>threw</em> a punch, but I ducked under it, <strong>punching</strong> him in his nose, breaking it. He grabbed my shoulders and I grabbed his.</p><p>He was trying to take me down again, but I <em>pushed</em> back. "Remember Jason, I made you!" He said, a twisted grin coming over his bloodied face. In a quick motion he reached and un-holstered my blaster shooting me twice in the side, I coughed up blood but did not waver.</p><p>I was consumed by rage."<em><strong>YOU…</strong></em> YOU MADE ME A MONSTER!" I roared loudly. My eyes...My eyes felt like they changed. I looked at Kaarn's face and he looked... confused.</p><p>I let out another roar as I looked deep into his eyes. He started to scream. I let go of his shoulders as I looked at his legs it was as if he was being… disengrated.</p><p>He finally disappeared along with the scream.<br/><br/>My breathing was labored, as I reached up to my face covering an eye as it pulsed with pain.<br/><br/>The blaster bolt in my side was nearly unnoticeable, as tiredness took me. I felt like I was deep underwater as pressure tightened around my body threating to crush me. <br/><br/>Breathing became harder and harder. <br/><br/><em>Escape....</em><br/><br/> I had to try. <br/><br/>I didn't want to, but I knew I <em>had to.</em> <br/><br/>First...I stumbled over to the purge troopers still unconscious picking up a blaster from the floor. <br/><br/><em><strong>Two blaster bolts were fired.</strong></em></p><p>I made my way to the door leading to the landing pad. I started to try anything to open the door and survive. I touched the control panel trying to get it to open to no avail. I tried to pry open the door, but that sent a spike of pain through my side. "Osik!" I shouted, slamming my fist into the wall. I sighed, turned, and slid down against the door. <br/><br/><em>I had put myself in a coffin.</em><br/><br/>within a few moments, I had lost hope when the door suddenly flew open. I fell backward onto my back, letting out a grunt. I stood up slowly, but painfully. <br/><br/>A figure stood in front of me</p><p>It was the jedi who I thought had escaped. "I thought I told you to-" I couldn't keep consciousness any longer, slumping into her arms.</p><p>Chapter 4, end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Echoes of loved ones.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly start to open my eyes as I see the silhouette of a man. My adrenaline went through the roof as I quickly jumped out of the bed only to come <strong>crashing</strong> down, as a sharp pain filled my body.</p><p>I let out a groan of pain. <br/><br/>there was a snickering above me. <br/><br/><em>This isn't funny</em>.<br/><br/>I looked up to see a guy, with blonde, curly, hair and hazel eyes, a tall stature. <br/><br/>"Here let help you up" The man said, strangely soft spoken. <br/><br/>He gave a very friendly feel...<em> I don't trust him.</em></p><p>"The name's Syd, what's yours?" He said helping me to the bed. I turned away so as to not answer the question. <br/><br/>"Jason Skirata!", A brown haired woman shouted, walking into the room holding a holo-pad up high.</p><p>"This is Joi Yoan, one of our top slicers." Syd explained to me. "You know I don't really like people looking at my file." I said antagonistically.</p><p>"You're a purge trooper… Why wouldn't I check your file?" She retorted. <br/><br/>"<em>Was</em> a purge trooper. I can't expect to go back to the empire seeing as I committed treason…". I said, with an odd feeling of a mix of frustration and relief.</p><p>"Uuuuh why not stay with the rebellion? We can use your skill!" Syd said. "No thanks, it's not my speed. Plus you don't just go from doing the things I've done, to fighting "for the cause!". " I gave a weak salute. <br/><br/>"Nonsense! We get people like you all the time!" Syd chuckled.</p><p>"We really do…" Joi added. <br/><br/>"<em>Leave him alone.</em>" A voice commanded from the doorway. <br/><br/>It was the jedi. We caught each other's eye and there was a long silence. Finally she said "Hey. Talk and walk with me?".</p><p>"There is a hole in my stomach…"</p><p> "Right...Syd give him a cane." she ordered.<br/><br/>"Yes ma'am!"</p><p>He handed me a crutch, and I slowly started to get up and move towards the door. The jedi turned and walked out, Me following close behind.</p><p>We walked through long corridors with me realizing I'm on a ship, and a large one at that.  The jedi turned around and got close to my face, "Purple.. your eyes are Purple now... strange." She remarked I was too distracted to process what she had said. She stepped back,and smiled. "Anyway my name is-</p><p>Chapter 5, end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Comparable faces</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I knew that… It wasn't her. But I enjoyed the blissful ignorance I felt thinking it was. A deep sadness washed over me , as a tear threatened to leave my eyes, but I stood strong.</p><p>"My name is Sephi Solusar. Jedi padawan. My master...passed away in the purge." She said. <br/><br/>"I didn't ask."<br/><br/>"Most people usually do, and you don't have to be rude. You're off the battlefield." she said with a slight tone of annoyance.</p><p>"But to more serious matters...Why?" She tilted her head, "Why did you help me?"<br/><br/>I reached into my pocket and pulled out a picture I had framed in umbaran glass of Liana and me, my heart sank as I moved my hand across the glass, now cracked.</p><p>I handed the picture to Sephi. "Oh I see…" she responded. There was a long silence.<br/><br/>"her name was Liana… when I saw them about to attack I told myself I couldn't bear to lose yo-, her again…".</p><p>"I'm sorry if you got us mixed up." She tried to comfort me. <br/><br/>"It's fine." I mumbled in annoyance and embarrassment.</p><p>"I mean the green skin and markings is a pretty big signal" I joked. She chuckled, "Doesn't mean it hurts any less...right?" </p><p>"Riiight…" I said, confused as that's exactly how I felt.<br/><br/>"Follow me we'll talk in the lounge... well it's not your average lounge it's a medium/small relaxation room with a Holo-net and table." </p><p>"Alright, so a lounge. Got it."<br/><br/>I followed her to the "lounge". We sat down. "So… Do you want to talk about her?" she asked. I turned away not wanting to answer. She sighed, "Look, I'll tell you about my master, and if you want you can tell me about Liana." I continued to look at the ground, "I haven't talked to anyone about her. Nobody even really cared… The only person who even kind of took pity on me was Kaarn.  He uh... made me a purge trooper... and a <em>Demagolka.</em>" I mumbled.<br/><br/>"What does that mean?" </p><p>I sighed and said, "It doesn't matter... He took me in after I had scarred my superior for ... reasons."</p><p>I looked up at Sephi who was waiting for me to continue. I rubbed my hands together, "I… I'm gonna stop there…".</p><p>Sephi looked ahead of her, "My Master, drex, Drex Doiae. He was My idol. My father figure, he raised me during the purge. He was immensely strong with force, one of the best fighters the jedi had and an excellent tactician.</p><p>He was even supposed to permanently lead the elite clone led regiment of the 422nd!" She smiled weakly. "The clone led regiment, I've heard of them. 2nd only to the 501st... Impressive." I complimented.</p><p>"Yes, they were some of the best, but back on topic, My master was the best man I ever knew but even he couldn't outrun the empire… One night A large group of purge troopers led by your old leader Kaarn came into our hideout in a village." she said.</p><p>In a second with no warning I felt immense dread, my throat tightened as I breathed in sharply. I was snapped out of my trance by Sephi touching my arm.</p><p>"Are you okay?" <br/><br/>"Yeah... I'm good. Go ahead.".<br/><br/>"...Alright." She said in a concerned tone.</p><p>"In an attempt to protect the village he stayed back and fought. I only got there until after he..." her voice cracked.</p><p>He was a brave man, with a noble heart..." She shed a tear looking at the floor. I looked at her then took a deep breath. "It was at least 9-10 years ago when I met her." Sephi looked up at me slightly surprised and gave a slight smile that made me feel better about talking about Liana.</p><p>"When I got there I was just ready to get into combat when she approached me." I smiled, chuckling to myself, "My first opinion of her was that she doesn't look like she belongs here, but she quickly dashed that assumption when she was able to keep up with me. A shabla Mando. She was tough, tougher than most. But her one failing was that she was too kind; she wasn't at all that imposing in person or on the battlefield, but... Preserver knows she could fight... Fight not kill. That's a line she just <em>couldn't</em> cross. Always used stun rounds."</p><p>"That's good! She was...<em>good.</em>" Sephi chimed in.</p><p>I nodded softly, "So I guess you could say she <em>didn't</em> belong there. She wasn't like everyone else in the empire... a monster... Truth is," I looked over at Sephi, a smile still on my face, "I loved her, Greatly. I don't know if she had feelings for me too but- anyway we were assigned to a mission on umbara because of its tactical advantage in our war efforts on quelling rebellions like... yours."<br/><br/>Sephi looked away from me.</p><p> "They deployed a platoon of clones and stormtroopers to take over the planet. I was in charge of "Derelict Squad". Our incompetent high command thought there would be little resistance. <em>They were wrong.</em>" I hissed as anger flared within me.</p><p>"They shot down our ships and ambushed our troops; it became a full ground war. My squad was moving through the forest when out of nowhere artillery rained down and enemy forces came through darkness... when the dust cleared I looked for liana...I-I found her. I held her as she... as she..." I clenched my pants and my eyes watered. Sephi put an arm around me pulling me close. I looked at her face and she was crying too like she was genuinely feeling my pain. She somehow managed to calm me just a little.</p><p> Syd burst into the room, "General Solusar I- I'm interrupting?" </p><p>He saw us both crying.<br/><br/>"No syd." Sephi stood up and wiped the tears off her face "What is it?" she asked</p><p>"We got news from a rebel base on Kashyyyk They're being attacked!" He announced. <br/><br/>Sephi shot up from her seat, "Go tell the others to gear up and set a course for Kashyyyk." she walked towards the door stopping in the doorway.</p><p>"Are you going to come with us?" she asked me. <br/><br/>A long silence passed. "I-</p><p>Chapter 6, end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Honorary armaments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'll need my armor." I said. She nodded toward me. I sat in silence for a bit.</p><p><br/>"<em>Probably should have thought about it...</em>" I stood up and walked out the door.<br/><br/></p><p>I walked out to see troops getting ready on the lower levels. "They're great soldiers you know, even compared to the clones." a voice stated from behind.</p><p>I turned to see a mirialian maybe in his late 20s, He had blue hair styled as a quiff, and a groomed beard covered his face. "Hello. My name is Javin Ompho, lead weapons engineer for our…" he looked to the troops below, "Relatively large group."</p><p>"Where would I find my armor?" I asked, showing disinterest. "Ah, not the talkative type I see. Follow me to my workspace." he opened the door behind him. We walked into the room and he cut the lights on and I saw several rows of blasters and other battle equipment.</p><p>He pulled a crate off of a shelf and put it on the ground and opened it, "I took the liberty of changing the colors. Now it doesn't look extremely vile.".</p><p>I looked over my old armor, now having a bright gold color wherever red used to be. Even the visor. "The empire symbol had to go," He knocked on the shoulder of my armor.</p><p>"What if I didn't join your rebellion, what if I'm just an imperial spy? " I said. "Ah of course, you crying in Sephi's arms was <em>very</em> indicative of you being an imperial spy." he retorted. I glared at him. <br/><br/>He shrugged his shoulders, "Word gets around quick here, it's how we stay ahead of the empire."</p><p>"...<strong>prick</strong>..." I grumbled, not having a retort. <br/><br/>"Thought as much. Now if you wouldn't mind, put on the bloody armor and <em>get </em>your <em>arse</em> in <em>gear</em>. We have people that need us.".</p><p>Chapter 7, end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Fury and Glory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>two weeks pass</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>We were on the transport ship to land in the forests of Kashyyyk. The plan was for Y-wings to go on bombing runs on the enemy lines with star-fighters protecting them.While 2 platoons met up with the rebels in the base, our job was to flank behind and take out the officers within that base. We landed quite a ways away from our objective and started to march.</p><p>Sephi didn't talk. She was very different from her seemingly cheery disposition.I guess she's singularly focused on the mission at hand. I should be too. "we're here." She motioned for her troops to halt their movement.</p><p>We were coming up behind the imperial base. Our target was there. Our group was sneaking towards it when I got a headache, and a piercing one at that… I started to waver.</p><p>"Are you okay?" Sephi put her hand on my shoulders. "Move!" I yelled as I pushed her out of the way of an incoming blaster bolt.</p><p>I quickly yelled to the rest of the troops "They knew we were coming! Find cover!". Storm troopers began to pour out of the base.</p><p>Our troops shouted back and forth, all collectively saying they were pinned down. That made my blood boil.</p><p>Mandalorians are never pinned down… I felt as if there was this fire being lit within me, It may have only been a day or a week, But after The battle on Kessel Something changed- no was <strong>restored</strong> within me!</p><p>My anger soared and the feeling in my eyes that I got on Kessel returned. I got from cover and started to run towards the opposition finding it easier than normal to dodge incoming blaster bolts. I Roared a mandalorian chant " <strong>KOTE</strong>! <strong>(GLORY)".</strong></p><p>Chapter 8, end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Deadly sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p></p>
    <div>
      <p>I had managed to dodge all the way into the enemies line. I <em>leaped</em> into the air landing my foot on The face of a trooper and stomping it into the ground, I pulled out my side blaster, and shot another one close to me.</p>
      <p>I moved down the line. "<em>This is weirdly easy...</em>" I thought in the back of my mind. As I tore through the enemy. I had rested a little, thinking my life wasn't in as much danger as I had thought. The fire in me dulled. I went for a wide strike on a stormtrooper, thinking he wouldn't be able dodge, but surprisingly he rolled out of the way landing a blaster bolt right in my side... where my old wound had been… I quickly fell to the floor in immense pain.</p>
      <p>"I got em' !" the trooper said, getting up. "awww he doesn't look so tough now." another trooper insulted walking towards me. "Let's take him out.". I looked to the rebels to find they were being occupied by constant blaster fire. </p>
      <p>Through it all I was able make out Sephi's face through the crowd of fighting soldiers, fighting her hardest to make it over to me, her blue lightsaber Shimmering.</p>
      <p>I looked back at the trooper, their blasters aimed at me. I had another headache, then a sudden burst of anger! I hopped up, They blasters flew away from them. They started lift of off the ground, I clenched my hands and they began to claw at their throats. There was a loud <strong><em>CRACK</em></strong>,then their bodies fell to the floor.</p>
      <p>My headache only got worse as I started to see red. I began to get consumed by my rage. It's almost like I gave off an aura that notified the stormtroopers.</p>
      <p>I took off my helmet and started to pull on my hair as the pain was unbearable. I then let out a massive roar pushing out all my rage and pain, every stormtrooper in the area was vaporised every stormtrooper in the area, then, just like my fight with Kaarn. I fell out of consciousness…</p>
      <p>Chapter 9, end.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Death wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I slowly opened my eyes to see Sephi shaking me "Jason! You better wake up!" she was repeatedly smacking me in the face.</p><p>"I'm ok…" I blocked my face from her relentless assault.  "Jason! I thought you were dead! Do you have a death wish?! What's wrong with you ?! When were you going to tell me that you were force sensitive?!" she yelled. My head still hurt, and bombarding me with questions didn't help. I looked around the room and realized we were in the imperial base. <br/><br/>" I'm sorry, but as you can see, I'm fine." I waved her off.</p><p>"You are fine, now. We had to use a BD unit to stabilize you." she said, lowering her voice. I took notice of that, how close I came to dying again .</p><p>"well forgive me for worrying you, but why do you care. I'm just another soldier, cannon fodder at best, and until a few weeks ago, your enemy!" I ranted a little louder than I had meant.</p><p>Sephi sat down and sighed,</p><p> </p><p>"Do you really believe that?" <br/><br/></p><p>"So what if I do? Gonna give me a jedi spiel about self-worth and duty?". Sephi gave me a sad look. I felt immense guilt. "I… I'm sorry that was uncalled for... ". I sighed and continued, "Sephi, I'm not as good as you make me out to be…".</p><p>"Then why help me? Why put on that armor and fight for this rebellion? You may not think you are good, but you can change! You don't have to be like this…".</p><p>Her words seemed familiar to me, I blinked and suddenly I was somewhere else. I looked at the palms of my hands and saw rain falling down from them. Instead of a gold yellow my palms were red. I looked past my hands and saw him...Drex...</p><p>A tap from Sephi woke me up from my vision. "Are you okay? You zoned out." She asked. "I'm… fine." I responded. "What were you saying?"</p><p>"on the ship when we were talking about Liana-" she started. I recoiled very noticeably.</p><p>She stopped and began to choose her words carefully "I'm... an empath. I felt an almost dangerous amount of grief and anger." <br/><br/>" I'm fine."</p><p>"No! You're not fine! If you don't want to talk now that's fine. I'll be here." she put her hand on my shoulder. I put my hand on hers, then moved her hand off. She didn't let go of my hand, I turned my head away. <br/><br/>"Jason... look at me." </p><p>I continued to look away. She used her hand to tilt my head towards her. I looked into her eyes. She moved her a hand up from my chin to my cheek, <br/><br/>"I'm here for you..."  <br/><br/>"I know. Thank you.". She let go of my hand and took her hand off my face.</p><p>"Alright... When you're ready come to the briefing room… I need you out there, my soldier ~" she said In a flirtatious tone.</p><p>I smiled at her. Sephi waved then walked out of the room. I looked down at my hand and frowned. I Thought for a long time on everything that happened. I looked at my armor,moving my hand along the gold streaks now covered in mud.</p><p>"I can change, huh?" I said, wiping away the mud, and standing up. "Time will tell. Won't it Drex..." I said, as I walked to the briefing room.</p><p>Chapter 10, end</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Brains behind the job</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I opened the door to find Syd, Joi, Sephi, and Javin in there. I was confused, <br/><br/>"When did-" <br/><br/>"We got her while you were taking your near-dirt nap." Javin spoke up.</p>
<p>Out of nowhere something heavy came down on my shoulder. I looked over to see a BD unit had jumped on to my shoulder. "Oh that little guys mine, BD-15. She's the one that stabilized you." Syd said beckoning the purple colored droid over to him.</p>
<p>It rubbed it's head against my helmet then hopped off my shoulder and ran over to him. <br/><br/>"Now that everyone is here, we can begin." Sephi started.</p>
<p>"As you all know our goal is to send aid to the rebel base and push back the empire." </p>
<p>"Our plan is to have a large number of starships destroy the Tie fighters in the sky. Immediately after that goal is achieved, Y-wings will come through and destroy the AT-STs and AT-ATs."</p>
<p>"We will then flank the imperial forces scattering them." <br/><br/>"But won't they be expecting us?" I asked.</p>
<p>"Well after you had taken your "near dirt-nap-" She made air quotes. Syd and Joi snickered.</p>
<p>"We entered the building eliminating all stormtroopers and silencing the officers before they could get a beacon out."<br/><br/>"Which also leads me to your job Jason." She said, while pulling up a hologram of a purge trooper, his armored colored purple.</p>
<p>"You will be meeting up with Codename: Ghost to take out enemy snipers and to capture the officers in charge of the ground assault by hijacking a Tie fighter and boarding the star destroyer. The officers can be taken neutralized or alive." she stated. I looked down to the ground and said, under my breath.</p>
<p>" I can't fly…".<br/><br/>"I'm sorry what was that?" Javin asked, a smile creeping over his face. "I said, I can't fly!" I pushed through gritted teeth. He looked over to Sephi, "The soldier can't fly." He gestured over to me.</p>
<p>I marched over to him with the intent to do harm, "I don't know <em>who</em> you think you are, but I have not known you long enough nor have we built a friendship that takes your<em> unexplained death</em> out of the picture." I threatened. I felt a slight change in my, but Syd got in between us,</p>
<p>"Heyyyy buddy, It's good! We're all friends here. We'll have Ghost fly you." </p>
<p>I looked Syd in the eye. I let out a sigh and took a step back, "Tell him that…". Syd let out a sigh of relief and the tension in the room subsided <br/><br/>"Well!  Everyone's briefed. let's do this! May the force be with you." Sephi said. Everyone replied with "As with you."</p>
<p>I stayed silent.</p>
<p>Chapter 11, end</p>
<p>Book one End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>